Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Love
by Dragoliched
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Fanfic, so please tell me my mistakes. I am rating it for the future. An eevee wakes up in an unknown forest and is greeted by a vulpix. They soon become friends, and form a rescue team.
1. Elanor

Robert hears a voice and wakes up from his deep sleep. When he opens his eyes, he sees a vulpix. "Are you okay?" the vulpix asked.

"Yea," said Robert as he got up.

"How many tails do I have?" the vulpix asked.

Robert counted the tails and said, "You have six tails."

"What's your name?" the vulpix asked.

"Robert. How are you talking?" he said.

"What do you mean?" the vulpix asked.

"You're a pokemon and I'm a human," Robert stated.

She looked confused and said, "You look like a normal eevee to me."

Robert looked at himself and thought, I do look like an eevee. "Thats wierd. Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"Elanor," she said.

A voice came from the trees shouting, "Help! Help!" A butterfree came out of the woods and went up to Robert and Elanor. "Help! My son fell into a crevice! Will you two help me?" she asked.

Elanor said, "Sure, we can help you. Right Robert?"

"Yea, we can help save your son," Robert replied.

"Thank you. He's still a caterpie and his name his Michael," said the butterfree.

* * *

**A/N Was this good or bad? Please be honest and tell me where I made mistakes. Also I don't own pokemon, Nintendo does.**


	2. The Beginning of a Rescue Team

Some time has passed and Robert is fighting a pidgey

* Robert's POV *

I tackle the pidgey and it faints. _Some of these pokemon are tough_, I thought. How are we going to find Michael?

"Robert I found some stairs," Elanor yelled as she ran up to me. "I think Michael might be down there."

"What makes you think Michael is down those stairs?" I asked.

"Well," Elanor said, "it's guarded by two pidgeys, and a sunkern that went down there said something about a bug type."

"Okay, let's go check it out," I said. We walked to where Elanor found the stairs. The pidgeys outside looked tough, so I used helping hand on Elanor. After that we charged them. I tackled one and dodged an attack from another. I then watched the third faint after getting hit by an ember. I then dodged an attack from one of the Pidgeys, but got hit from behind by the second Pidgey. I got up and instantly attacked the one that hit me. When he fainted I checked who was left, but the first one was also down.

"Let's go see if Michael is down there," Elanor said as she ran for the stairs.

I followed her, and we soon got to the bottom of the steps. I saw a caterpie releasing wrumples from cages and the sunkern Elanor mentioned passed out on the floor. "Hey caterpie, are you Michael?" I asked.

"Yes, now can you help me open these cages?" he replied.

"Sure, but we should hurry," Elanor said. We started opening cages, and when we were done we took Michael back to his mother.

"Thank you for saving my son. Here take these berries," Michael's mother said as she handed us some berries. "Come on Michael. Time to go home."

"Okay. Bye Robert, bye Elanor," Michael called as he followed his mother.

"Bye," I called after him before turning to Elanor and asking, "Hey Elanor, which ways leads out of the forest?"

"Follow me. I will show you the ways out," Elanor said while walking south. I quickly began to follow her.

* * *

After a while of walking Elanor looked at me and asked, "Do you have a place to stay?"

I was surprised at this question and looked at her. I answered, "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, since you don't you can stay with me if Jonnah and Stephanny agree." she said.

"Who is Jonnah?" I asked, a little bit curious.

"He's my father." she said while giggling.

"Why are you giggling? I was just curious, and who is Stephanny before I forget?" I said, a little embarrassed that I had asked about the male only.

"I was giggling because you had only asked who Jonnah was. Stephanny is my mother. They aren't ninetales though." Elanor said.

Now I was really confused because that meant they had to be vulpixes. "So your parents are vulpixes?" I asked to make sure I was correct.

"Nope, my father is a Blaziken and my mother is a Rapidash," Elanor said. "Before you ask, I'm adopted."

"If they agree then I will stay with you, but I don't want to be adopted," I said, a little worried that would be apart of the conditions.

"Don't worry. You don't look weak or helpless," Elanor said before taking off towards the exit of the forest. "Now come on. I don't want to be late."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said as I ran after her.

* * *

After we left the forest, Elanor continued leading me south. When I saw a town Elanor asked, "See that house at the edge of the town? That's where I live." The house looked like a fire pokemons dream home. The lawn was burnt and there were lit fire pits all across the yard. The building looked like a giant rock with windows that had two sticks making plus signs. The door was wooden with a very complicated looking lock. There was also smoke coming from the center. "Wait here, while I go see if you can stay," Elanor said before rushing into the house. After a few minutes of waiting Elanor came back and said, "Jonnah wants to meet you, and ask some questions." She then led me into the house.

Once inside we were stopped by a Blaziken. "So this is Robert. Where are you from?" he asked.

"I don't know where I'm from. All I can remember is my name." I said looking the Blaziken in the eyes.

"Your eyes say you are telling the truth and you didn't stutter. You can stay here. Also I'm Jonnah," he said before letting us into the central room. "Evan, do you mind if he sleeps in your room?"

A flareon came up to us and said, "I don't mind. I have been kind of lonely, so it would be good to have a friend."

Jonnah then turned to me and said, "The rest of the kids are sleeping right now, but you can meet them in the morning. Elanor can you show Robert to his new room? Evan has to finish his chores."

Elanor said, "Sure, come on Robert." She then went down the right hallway, and I followed her. She stopped in front of a door and said, "This is the room. Can I ask you something?"

I asked, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to start a rescue team? This town is short on them at the moment, and we made a great team," she said while looking at her feet.

"Sure, I'll start a rescue team with you. What is the name of the town?" I replied while walking towards my new room.

"The town is called New Viridian City.I'll show you around tomorrow. I have to get to bed, goodnight," Elanor said before heading to the other hallway.

"Night," I called after before entering the room. When I got in I saw two beds. One was nice and neat and looked like it wasn't used, the other one had stuff on it and looked like it had been slept in recently.

Evan then came in and went to the second bed. "Your bed is the neat one. I'll introduce you to everyone else tomorrow. Goodnight," He said before falling asleep.

I got into the bed and said, "Goodnight." I then fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me any mistakes I made. I need five OC's for the other kids, but I suck at coming up with names. They need to be fire types with three females and two males. Until I have those Pokemon I can't continue the story. I am asking everyone one I know and strangers, so please help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Nintendo does.**


	3. My Family

**Thank you to Dragon Knight of Fythrigor, Mr. Aye Sir, AnalPoptarts, and Moonfeather24 for helping me with the characters. Also, I didn't know what you meant about Pyro's personality, so I was to afraid to have him talk. Sorry.**

Elanor is waking up the following morning in her room.

* Elanor's POV *

"Good morning Elanor. Did you have a good dream?" A ponyta asked as she went for the bathroom.

"Yea, I dreamed about forming a rescue team with Robert. What about you Lenora?" I asked getting out of bed.

"It was the normal dream. Whose Robert?" Lenora asked poking her head out of the doorway.

"He's an eevee I found in the woods. He agreed to stay here as long as he isn't adopted." I said heading for the hallway to see who else was awake.

Lenora followed me and asked "So he isn't off limits then?"

"Who isn't off limits?" A torchic asked.

"She's talking about Robert, and mom and dad haven't said if he is or isn't," I said, looking at the two.

"Oh, whose Robert?" the torchic asked while giving me a confused face.

"Where's Charlotte? I want to tell her to." I said. I then looked down the hall towards the main room.

"She's waiting for us to come to breakfast. Let's go so I can learn who Robert is," the torchic said before leading Lenora and me towards the main room.

"Eva, you finally brought them to breakfast. Now we just have to wait on the boys," a chimchar said as we entered the room.

"It might take them awhile Charlotte. They might be introducing themselves to the new guy," Eva pointed out.

"What new guy?" Charlotte asked looking from Lenora to Eva to me.

"Elanor brought home a friend last night. He wasn't adopted, so I wonder if he's off limits," Lenora said.

"Here come the boys, and he is with them. His name is Robert," I said. Everyone but Stephanny and Jonnah were at the table now.

"Hello Elanor. Did you get a good nights sleep?" Robert asked.

"Yep. I am guessing you have already met Pip and Pyro," I said as my parents entered the room.

"Good, everyone is here," Jonnah said looking around the room. "We have someone staying with us. He is not going to be your brother though. Robert please stand up." Robert slowly stood up and looked around the table. "Elanor found him yesterday and he only knows his name. I would like you all to be nice to him."

"Girls, I would like to talk to you separately about him after breakfast," My mother said. After that we all ate breakfast, and my family introduced themselves to Robert. After breakfast, my mom led us to a corner. She then asked, "Do you have any questions about Robert?"

My sisters simultaneously asked, "Is he off limits?" They then glanced at Robert to make sure that he didn't hear.

When he left the room, my mom said, "No, he is not off limits, but he might have a girlfriend that he forgot about. His amnesia is very strong. Also, don't try to make him remember his past. It might be stressful on him. Now go do your chores. The faster you get them done, the faster you will have free time."

When I finished my chores I went searching for Robert. I found him finishing the chores he was given, and then I asked him, "Are you ready to see the town?"

"Sure. Was there a Viridian City before New Viridian City?" Robert replied.

"Yea, but it was destroyed when Groudon and Kyogre had a huge battle. The battle turned into a war between two different groups. The groups caused the extinction of their entire species. No one remembers what the species was called though." I said as we left the house. "Come on lets head to the park."

We soon got to the park and I asked, "When we make the rescue team, what should our team name be?"

"I don't know. Is there a term for a vulpix and eevee working together?" Robert said while looking around.

"The closest thing to that is vixen, but that is used for if the vulpix and eevee are, well, nevermind," I said as I began to blush.

When we reached a fountain he said, "Well, why not Team Vixen? It does sound good, and I can't think of a better name."

"Okay. Lets head to the old pokemon center and register." I said as I led him towards it. I then thought to myself,_ How am I going to tell him that it is used for eevees and vulpixes that are mates._

* * *

**Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter, and I have a poll for what Robert should evolve into on my profile. If you have freetime please answer it.**


	4. Team Mud

Robert and Elanor arrive at the old Pokemon Center.

3rd person POV

"Here we are. I wonder what it will be like to be a rescue team." Elanor said.

"I think it will feel great to help others," Robert said as he began walking to the door. Elanor followed him. Once they were inside a group of mudkips came up to them.

"Are you two going to make a rescue team too? Me and my friends are," the smallest mudkip said.

"Josh, they might already be in a rescue team. Anyways, lets introduce ourselves. My name is Hannah, and I am the leader of team Mud," said the biggest Mudkip.

"Like she just said I'm Josh. I do recon," Josh said while jumping up and down.

"I'm Matt. I do the tough fights on missions. Nice to meet you two," Said the final mudkip.

"Nice to meet you three. I'm Elanor and this is Robert. We were about to sign up to be a rescue team. After we do become a rescue team, where would we go to get a mission?" Elanor asked.

"There are missions on that wall by the weird computer, but you should look for some E ranked missions," Matt said.

"Okay, thanks. Nice meeting you, but we should go sign up. Bye, and good luck with your rescue team," Robert said.

"Thanks, good luck to you two also. See ya," Hannah said. Team Mud then left the Pokemon Center.

Elanor and Robert walked up to the counter. Once they got there a chansey asked, "How may I help you?"

"We would like to form a rescue team," Robert said.

"Okay, please fill out this form while I go get the supplies," the chansey said before handing them a form and leaving. They started to fill out the form. The chansey then came back and looked at the form. "You forgot to say who was the leader," she said.

"Robert can be leader. He is really smart," Elanor said.

"Okay. Here is your badge and tool box. We have no more missions that you can do at your rank, so come back tomorrow," the chansey said.

"That's okay, come on Robert. We might be able to train at the dojo if we show them our badge. They only let rescue teams in," Elanor said before dragging Robert out of the building.

* * *

When they reached the dojo they saw that it was closed for construction. "They must be upgrading it again," Elanor said.

"What should we do then? We could try to find a side job that could give us some money for supplies," Robert suggested.

"Good idea. I know of a farm that was looking for help with the harvest. Lets go," Elanor said before bounding off towards the southern edge of town. Robert chased after her and they soon reached the farm. Elanor walked up to the owner and asked, "Do you still need help picking the berries?"

"Yes, why? Do you and your friend want to help?" the owner said while smiling at them.

"Yep, we would like to help sir." Robert said.

"Good, do you think you can harvest five oran berry trees each?" the owner asked while grabbing some baskets and handing them to Robert and Elanor.

They both grabbed the baskets and Elanor said, "No problem, thanks for the job." The owner chuckled and walked over to a different field. Elanor and Robert then went to work harvesting the trees. When they were done they took the filled baskets to the owner.

"Thanks a ton. Here you two go. It's not much, but it should help." He said before handing them some money.

"Thanks, bye and have a good day," Elanor said before leading Robert back towards her house. "After dinner we should get some sleep. We need to be well rested if we are to complete any missions tomorrow," Elanor said as they reached the house.

"Okay. I can't wait to help someone tomorrow," Robert said. They entered the house and ate dinner with Elanor's family. After dinner they both went to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you people like this chapter. Sorry it took so long writing, but I haven't had a lot of time on my hands lately. Anyways, please review. Also, please answer my poll for what Robert should evolve into.**


	5. Our First Mission

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I lost someone I loved very much and have been grieving. I hope that's how it's spelled. Anyways, school has also started, but that actually made me happy enough to write again. I will try to update sooner.**

* * *

_Robert and Elanor have woken up and finished their chores. They are now back at the pokemon center looking at the jobs._

Robert's POV

* * *

"Heres a job that we can do. It says that we have to protect a supply caravan from one outpost to the next. The rewards is +500 rep with the Bug Rebels and 200 p. I have no idea what rep is, but the money seems good," Elanor said as she grabbed the request.

I looked at Elanor with a confused look and asked, "Aren't rebels supposed to be bad guys?"

"Normally, but these rebels are fighting against an army that wants to enslave all but two types of pokemon. Everyone here and at Brockville want to help the rebels. Plus we freed some rebels the day we met, so it would be wise to help them some more," Elanor pointed out with a smile.

"Okay, so where are we going to go to meet with these people?" I asked as I looked at the paper.

"We will head to the beginning of the forest and meet up with one of the leaders of the rebels. I think the sheet said he is the toughest leader, but they might have just put that on there to make sure people won't betray them. Anyways, we should start heading there now. We still have to be home for dinner," Elanor said as she put the paper in our toolbox. We then bounded off towards the forest.

* * *

We arrived at the forest and saw four weedles talking to a caterpie. Once we got closer I realized that the caterpie was Michael. I ran up to him and said, "Hey Michael. I didn't expect to see you here."

The weedles turned towards me and Michael said, "So you guys are the rescue team that is going to help us. Now I don't need to worry about being betrayed. The two weedles with the backpacks are the ones that we need to protect. Also, the weedle that is a bright gold and has a pink nose and feet is my brother in-law. My sister would be devastated if something happened to him, so can you protect him to?"

"Sure. Why do you need a rescue team to help protect the caravan though? I remember that you defeated a boss and released half of the wurmple prisoners in the time it took us to beat three pidgeys." I asked.

"I know bug bite, which is super effective against grass types. We got word that some spearow are going to attack the caravan, and they can easily wipe us out with peck. We need to start moving now, so you come with me to the front and Elanor can bring up the rear with Caleb. Men, get in position. We're moving out." Michael said before going to the front. I told Elanor what her job was, and she went to the back. I went to the front, and we started marching.

* * *

When we were close to the destination I got hit by something red. One of the weedles yelled, "It's an ambush. Don't let them win without a fight." I got up and saw that Michael was tackling some of the attackers. I rushed over and started helping him. After I knocked out two of the spearow, I turned towards the others to see if they needed help and saw that the fight was basically over. The three weedles that had been in the center were just standing there with shocked eyes, while there was a green kakuna tying up the unconscious spearow that was back there with stringshot. I turned back towards Michael and saw that he was doing the same thing. "I thought they were going to be tougher," the kakuna said when he finished tying up the spearow.

"It was supposed to be an elite unit. I think they may of found out that we were hiring a rescue team and sent some grunts instead. We need to get to the outpost, do you think you can get there on your own now Caleb?" Michael asked.

The kakuna replied, "Of course I can. I will always make it to this outpost no matter what. This is where we grew up after all."

"Okay then. Let's move out. We still need to get the caravan to the outpost and pay the rescue team," Michael said. We then continued on our ways.

* * *

When we got there Michael and Caleb were greeted by a metapod that we found out was Michael's sister. A beedrill flew by and gave us the money. He then asked for are rescue team name and after we told him he said he could get some dustox to fly us home. We accepted his offer and said bye to Michael, Caleb, and Michael's sister. After that we were taken back to our home. We ate dinner and told what we had done for today. Then we went to our bedrooms and I talked to Evan for a bit. Eventually I fell asleep and had a dream about the fight.

* * *

**Sorry for the terrible ending to this chapter. Like I said above I have been grieving, but I will change it and try to update more often. Please review and check out my other stories.**


End file.
